Last to Know
by by7the7sea
Summary: Two-shot where Charlotte finds out what happens to John. First chapter she learns that John is human. The second part, she finds out he's missing.
1. Chapter 1 - Human

**Author's Note:** ~ "text" ~ indicates telepathy; _Italicized text_ indicates thoughts

**xxx TTP xxx**

~ "John? Where are you?" ~ Charlotte sent again.

She had been looking for him in the Lair and couldn't find him. There was so much commotion going on with Stephen and his Dad's sudden return. John just got lost in the shuffle. Nobody else seemed to be wondering where he was or even realized he was gone.

~ "John? Please! ... Answer me!" ~

Before she completely panicked, Charlotte finally looked for Cara.

_"She should know something." _

**xxx TTP xxx**

Cara was sitting in one of the chairs, wringing her hands. Charlotte thought their leader looked lost in thought.

"Cara!" Charlotte ran up and asked her, "have you heard from John? Cara?"

Startled from her pensiveness, Cara replied, "Oh, Charlotte ... what?"

"Do you know where John is?"

"I'm sorry, honey," Cara replied and quickly wiped her eyes, a weak attempt to conceal the tears forming there. "No, I don't know where he is."

"He's not answering me ... he always answers me," Charlotte stated, "I'm scared."

"There's no reason to be scared," Cara replied and put a hand on Charlotte's arm. "You're safe here."

"No, not for me," Charlotte asserted," ... for John."

"Oh," Cara said. "I'm sure he's fine ... he can take care of himself."

Cara wasn't sure who she was trying to convince ... Charlotte or herself.

"I'll let you know as soon as I find out anything, okay?"

"Okay."

"Go play or practice some of what John has taught you," Cara suggested. "We should know something soon."

**xxx TTP xxx **

Again there was a lot of commotion in the Lair. Apparently something happened at Ultra and everybody was buzzing about it.

Charlotte had been in the training room when she heard something about an explosion. She ran out and directly into Stephen, who was still slightly dazed.

"Stephen, are you okay?" The girl inquired.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he replied. "Or I will be as soon as I can clean up."

"What happened?"

"Hil ... there was an explosion at Ultra," Stephen said, not wanting to give the young girl too many details. "I went to st ... find Hillary. Passed John in the hall right before ..."

"You saw John?" Charlotte interrupted him. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

"He's fine ... he left the building before it blew up," Stephen stated. "I don't know where he is."

"Why didn't he come back? Why won't he respond to me?"

At this moment, Cara came charging out of TIM's room. She called to a few others, they talked about something then headed out.

Charlotte ran over and grabbed Cara. "What's going on? Have you heard from John?"

"Oh, Charlotte, sweetie, John is back," Cara replied. "He's been through a lot, so please wait until I get back before you go see him, okay? I need to talk to you, but have to take care of something first. "

"Huh, what? ... Okay ... I guess," Charlotte reluctantly agreed.

With that, Cara re-joined the group and they teleported out.

**xxx TTP xxx**

Charlotte really wanted to just run in and see John, but she had agreed to wait until Cara returned. Even so, Charlotte found herself wandering closer and closer to TIM's room. Finally, she forced herself to walk away from it. As she did, she noticed Roger approaching the doorway. She watched him hesitate then enter the room.

Making an effort to distract herself, Charlotte went to get her doll then took it to the training room. She usually had fun playing on the spiral staircase. She would pretend it was a grand staircase that took her to the most beautiful places.

**xxx TTP xxx**

Wanting to get away from Roger, John left TIM's room and headed directly to the heavy bag. As soon as he was near it, he hit it as hard as he could and let out a grunt. As it recoiled, he caught it and then laid his head on it, closing his eyes, wishing he could just disappear.

After a few moments, he let go of the bag and walked over to the wall. He leaned against it and slowly slid down. He rested his arms on top of his knees and laid his head down. He was exhausted.

Charlotte, having witnessed his outburst, had grabbed her doll and tried to hide as best she could behind the staircase. She knelt down and hugged her doll.

~ "John? What's wrong?" ~ Charlotte sent.

She waited for a response. He was right there, he should have heard her. She tried again.

~ "John?" ~

This time she peeked over at him. He still made no indication of having heard her. While watching him, she tried one more time.

~ "John." ~

This time she knew for sure, he did not hear her. Now she was really concerned and walked over to him.

"John? Are you okay?"

He half smiled at her, then said, "No ... but I will be."

"What happened? I tried contacting you, but you didn't hear me," the girl said as she sat down next to him, clutching her doll.

"Charlie, you're right, I didn't hear you," John stated. "I … can't any more."

"What do you mean?"

John sighed, looked away then told her, "the Founder took my powers." He looked at her. "I'm human."

"What? How? Why? ... It can't be," she stuttered, her eyes wide in shock, tears threatening to fall.

"It is," John replied.

"But why?" Charlotte wanted to understand how this could happen to someone so strong, to someone who was so close to her, that meant so much to her.

"He wanted to know where Roger was and I wouldn't tell him."

"Oh, John," she said as she wrapped him in a hug. She didn't totally understand it, but somehow knew what it meant. John had made a sacrifice to protect Roger.

John returned the hug and said, "It's okay ... I'll be okay. It will take some getting used to, but I'll adjust."

He was glad that she didn't keep asking about how it was done. He didn't want it to bring back any more nightmares of her time at the Citadel.

When Charlotte finally let go, she just snuggled up next to him and he put his arm around her. She was just glad to have him back. He found some comfort in her acceptance of the situation.

**Author's Note:** If you want to know what happened with John and Roger, read my story "Empty".


	2. Chapter 2 - Gone

**xxx TTP xxx**

Charlotte could hardly believe it when the others told her about the Founder being defeated and Ultra was no longer a threat. She wondered about having a normal life ... well as normal a life a child who had powers and had been experimented on could have.

She hoped that John, even though he was human now, would always be around. It took some time to get used to the change in him, but Charlotte was thrilled to have her hero back. He was still able to help her fight the Ultra "ghosts" that haunted her and build her self-confidence. In return, she would help him by taking him topside when he needed to get out of the Lair.

Now that Ultra was gone, John didn't want Charlotte hiding in the Lair. There were times when he insisted on taking her to do normal things, like going to the zoo or the park. John wanted her to try being a kid again. He tried to give back some of what Ultra had violently taken away from her … her childhood.

**xxx TTP xxx**

When more Tomorrow People gradually started showing up at the Lair, Charlotte noticed it was harder to find John. He would usually be training or in TIM's room. Now he was wandering the various tunnels, getting farther away from the main areas. She wondered if he was hiding, but couldn't think why he would. Soon, he was asking her to take him topside more often and not letting her tag along. It bothered her, so she finally decided to mention it the next time they left the Lair.

"Are you leaving me?" Charlotte blurted out, not having worked up the courage until John was exiting the subway car.

"No, why would you ask that?" John came back to her.

"I just ... it seems like ... you aren't around as much ... as before," she said.

John hearing the worry in her voice, grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes. "I am not leaving you. Yes, I'm not around as much, but I am not leaving you."

"Oh," the girl replied, a slight blush tinting her cheeks.

"My life has changed and as I adjust to it, things will change in the Lair too."

"They will? Do they have to? Things have been good as they are."

"Charlie, now that the Founder is out of the picture and Ultra is gone, things are different. You can go topside without worrying about being captured again. You should become a part of that world. And the best part?"

"What?" She wondered where he was going with this.

"I'll be there. Eventually, I'll move out of the Lair." As she began to object, he continued, "it will happen. There are so many things that everyone down there has to deal with now, I just need to get out of the way. I don't belong there.

"You, Charlie, are important and I will continue to help you. I want you in my life, but I have to move on," he hesitated, looking down as he continued. "It's hard always being around what I'm not any more."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's not your fault," John replied as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's just something I have to get used to."

"I know it's not, but I still feel bad about it. You shouldn't have to go through this."

"That may be, but that's how it is ... want to know a secret?"

Charlotte nodded her head. He made a show of looking around, making sure no one would hear him.

"You help me forget. When I spend time with you, I don't think about it."

"How can that be?"

"It must be another power of yours," John said.

He then turned serious. "The progress you've made has been amazing. I'm very proud of you."

Charlotte's face lit up with the biggest smile. He returned the gesture with his own grin.

"Astrid's waiting, so I have to go," John said. He gave her a quick hug goodbye. "See you soon."

**xxx TTP xxx**

When John didn't return the next day, Charlotte tried not to think too much about it. After all, he told her things were going to change.

A couple more days passed without even hearing from him and she started to worry. Charlotte found Cara in TIM's room rushing around checking charts and maps while discussing something with AI.

"Cara, have you heard from John? I took him topside the other day and haven't seen him since."

The leader stopped what she was doing and thought about it a second.

"Hmmm, no, I haven't," Cara stated then went back to work. "I'm sure he's fine."

Since the woman was so busy, Charlotte left Cara to her work.

As the girl searched for Russell, she couldn't help but notice how many more people were in the Lair. Every day new ones showed up and it was definitely getting more crowded in the old subway station. She decided to go back to her room to get away from everyone and just contact him.

~ "Russell?" ~ Charlotte sent.

~ "Yeah, kiddo?" ~ Russell replied.

~ "Have you heard from John recently?" ~

~ "Nope, he hasn't been around. What's up?" ~

~ "Nothing much, just haven't seen him and ..." ~ Charlotte trailed off, not ready to admit her fear.

~ "Check with Stephen. Maybe he's heard from him." ~

Charlotte didn't get a chance to ask Stephen. The next time she saw him, Cara had summoned him to see what was happening in the Lair, to meet all the breakouts that were looking for him. From that point on, the pair were busy trying to figure out what to do with all the new Tomorrow People arrivals. Once they decided to take over Ultra Headquarters, he still didn't have a moment to spare.

**xxx TTP xxx**

As the group settled into the Refuge, Charlotte realized she still hadn't seen or heard from John. Guilt enveloped her for getting so wrapped up in this latest change that even she forgot about him.

Charlotte again searched for Cara. This time finding her in an office with Stephen. The girl stopped and watched, caught off guard to see them joking around, taking turns sitting in the big executive chair. Cara all of a sudden, stood up and stepped away from Stephen. She was upset. Then Cara looked like she did whenever she felt a new break out, except there was shock and confusion there too.

Anxiety getting the best of her, Charlotte ran into the room. She didn't care what was going on, she needed to know now.

"It's been a week and John hasn't returned. Do either of you know where he is?" She tried to keep her panic to a minimum.

Stephen and Cara exchanged a knowing look then turned back to the girl. Cara stepped over to Charlotte and guided her to the couch.

"Charlotte, honey, John's missing," Cara told her. "We just found out a couple of days ago, but with all the new people and the move, didn't have time to tell you."

"Astrid told me about it," Stephen chimed in. "They were on a subway when Jedikiah showed up. John left with him and nobody has seen or heard from him since."

"No!" Charlotte whispered. Tears streaming down her face, she looked up and said, "he's gone?"

Sitting down next to her, Cara pulled the girl into a hug, letting her cry and trying to comfort her. Cara glanced up to Stephen with a pleading expression.

**Author's note:** Sorry for the sad ending. Go read chapter 9 of my story "Lost". It might help.


End file.
